


Snow

by quartetship



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartetship/pseuds/quartetship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow has a way of brightening things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little thing to celebrate the fact that the first snow of the season fell today where I live, and since everything reminds me of JeanMarco...
> 
> This is also [based off of beautiful artwork](http://thechosenchu.tumblr.com/post/102222837690/also-some-doodles-from-the-past-week-or-so-v) by [thechosenchu](http://tmblr.co/mrAKt2jBbSIX1YYU_0V04hQ), who I love and adore. :)
> 
> \--

Snow has a way of brightening things, making them more beautiful in contrast to the stark, crisp white glow it dusts them in. It's true of leafless trees, barren hills and broken down cars - and it's true of things that are already lovely on their own. More than anything, it's true of Marco.  
  
Wrapped in a thick blue scarf, cheeks flushed pink against the frigid wind of winter, Marco is already beautiful, smiling as he walks with Jean in comfortable silence between classes. They make their way across campus, and as much as Jean wishes the semester away, on this day he is thankful for places to be, and falling snow to walk through on the way. Marco glances up at the cloudy sky and chuckles at the flakes hitting his skin and melting as they do, and Jean has never seen anything so stunning.   
  
They walk to Marco's next class - a few buildings away from Jean's - and the fact that they have to part ways, even for a few hours, makes the wind seem colder. Marco turns to him and smiles expectantly. Jean eyes his mouth on instinct and Marco licks his lips; Jean can't look away, can't think, can't  _move._  He's never kissed Marco in public, but today makes him want to. He thinks about how warm Marco's mouth would be against his, how nice it would be to go to his next class with the taste of Marco lingering on his lips. But he's frozen in the chilly air, too nervous - too proud, too embarrassed, perhaps - to make a move other than staring at his boyfriend's smile.   
  
Luckily for him, Marco doesn't wait for him to move. He closes the short distance between them and presses a kiss to Jean's lips, soft and slow and impossibly sweet. It's a rush of warmth like Jean's never felt - being kissed this way, right in front of other people - and he can feel the heat traveling from his lips to his cheeks and ears. But he doesn't pull away. He lets Marco kiss him as long as he will, and then loiters there with him for a few minutes, noses brushing and voices coming in quiet, exhilarated whispers as they peel themselves apart to go to class.   
  
Out the window of Jean's classroom that afternoon, he watches the snow as it blankets the tops of buildings and the hills behind them, and thinks about warm lips and cold fingers that he can't wait to wrap his hands around again. Snow has a way of bringing out the beauty in the everyday, and Jean has never been more glad for it. He walks back to meet Marco after class dismisses, and wonders what the forecast is for the rest of the week.


End file.
